


Squid & Lioness

by Axelex12



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Blackmail, Brother/Sister Incest (mention), By Medieval Standards, Consensual Underage Sex, Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, F/M, Femdom, MILFs, Moaning, Older Woman/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Vaginal Sex, Walking In On Someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:20:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26525884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelex12/pseuds/Axelex12
Summary: In this story Queen Cersei Don't 🍒🍑 her twin brother, but certain Ironborn Hostage of Winterfell 😏😏.
Relationships: Theon Greyjoy/Cersei Lannister
Kudos: 7





	Squid & Lioness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Azor_Stargaryen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azor_Stargaryen/gifts), [R_TarStark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_TarStark/gifts), [RC97](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RC97/gifts).



Cersei was having a lonely, boring evening. Her large chambers were vacant - Robert had decided to spend his  
evening in a whorehouse, which was all for the better, Cersei supposed. The last thing she wanted was to smell the  
fat man's breath three inches from her nose the whole night.

But she needed release. She hadn't had any sex since she left from King's Landing, and her attempts at satisfying  
herself were unsatisfying at best and futile at worst. Of course, the logical choice would be Jamie, but he was  
sleeping on the other side of Winterfell with the rest of the Kingsguard. They had planned to meet at the ruined  
tower tomorrow, but Cersei needed someone immediately.  
She thought about the others in the castle. Robb was a prime target, but he was just a little Eddard - full of his  
honor and loyalty. Jon was going to the Night's Watch, but otherwise he would have been easy. Then she  
remembered about Theon. He seemed dishonorable enough to fuck a married woman, and lustful enough to want  
to. As far as she was concerned, there was no better target.

She slipped out of her chambers, went down to the first floor, and walked to Theon's chambers. She pressed her  
ear to the door and listened carefully. Theon seemed to be awake, and more. He was having sex, by the sound of  
it; probably some whore he had smuggled in. This was a perfect opportunity for Cersei.

Cersei opened the door and stared at Theon and his whore. Cersei recognized her. She had poured wine for feasts  
and dinners. Clearly she also had other occupations.  
"Well, well, well, what have we here?" Questioned Cersei. As soon as Theon took note, he panicked, stopped  
fucking his wench and blurted, "Please, your Grace, don't tell anyone. I'll do anything!"

"Follow me." Said Cersei with a subtle smile.  
As Theon started struggling back into his clothes, Cersei interrupted. "No, those won't be needed." Clearly Theon  
wasn't very smart, as the expression of horror on his face only intensified. Theon accompanied Cersei as they  
walked to her chambers.  
"Hold my arm, Theon." Commanded Cersei.  
Theon objected. "Your Grace?"  
"Hold my arm."  
Theon obliged.

On the way to her chambers, Cersei heard a loud rhythmic splashing and a high pitched feminine voice squealing in  
pleasure. Just some other hired wench, she assumed.  
When she made it to her chambers, she hurried Theon inside and closed the door. She faced Theon.  
"The only thing you can do to avoid Lord Eddard's accusations is to do exactly as I say."

"Yes, your Grace." Said Theon, terrified of what would come next.  
"Stand there." Cersei pointed to the foot of her narrow bed.  
As Theon did, Cersei went through a box in the wardrobe.  
"I will tie you up now, and you will not resist." Cersei demanded.  
Theon did not move as Cersei lashed him to the two bedposts, stretching his body in an X.  
Cersei took a blindfold from the box and tied it around Theon's head. Theon stayed quiet.  
Cersei then moved her hands to Theon's cock and started to stroke it. Theon remained quiet, only realizing now  
what was happening. She kept stroking his cock, and within seconds it was hard. Then Cersei put her mouth around  
it and started to bob her bead up and down. Theon started to moan in pleasure. Cersei kept sucking his cock,  
kneeling in front of this helpless man.  
She sucked the way Jamie would have liked, and she knew exactly what Theon felt. Soon she knew when he was  
getting close, and she started sucking faster. She kept going until he was on the verge of cumming. And then she  
stopped.

Theon moaned in sudden discomfort. "Please, don't stop." Whined Theon. "That's what I heard your serving wench  
say." Snapped Cersei with sudden savagery. Theon thought it best not to reply.  
Cersei started to take her clothes off. She started with the top, and stopped to rub each of her tits on Theon's cock.  
She finished undressing and stood on the bed so her pussy came to the same level as Theon's mouth. She lowered  
it into his mouth. "Suck." Was Cersei's only command.

Theon obeyed. Cersei had to admit, Theon was good at it. Perhaps even better than Jamie - she knew it had come  
from practice. Theon reveled in the juices dripping from her pussy as he sucked on her folds and Cersei moaned in  
pleasure. It only took a short while before Cersei came. A milky substance came trickling from her pussy as this  
happened, and Theon drank every morsel of it.  
Cersei got off the bed and moved back to Theon's cock. She put Theon's cock inside her own pussy and moved back  
and forth. She started at a slow pace and slowly sped up. As she quickened in pace, Theon enjoyed every moment.  
Again, as he was about to cum, Cersei abruptly stopped. Theon whimpered. Cersei then quickly untied the ropes  
and took his blindfold off. "Fuck me." Said Cersei.

Theon's mad lust took over. He bent her over the bed and shoved his cock into her pussy without mercy. Cersei  
screamed, but in pleasure, not in pain. Theon fucked her fast and hard, and he came in only a few seconds. He  
spent all his cum inside her. Cersei thought it was worth the gamble of pregnancy.  
Cersei sent Theon back to his chambers. Cersei had enjoyed that, but no one could beat Jamie.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave Kudos.


End file.
